Flipclaw
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Flipkit |mother=Ivypool |father=Fernsong |sisters=Bristlekit, Thriftkit |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Flipkit is a tabby tom. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Alderheart enters the nursery to check up on Ivypool and her kits. He sees the silver-and-white queen curled around three little shapes, with Fernsong sitting beside his mate. The ginger tom learns that Ivypool has named them, one being Bristlekit, a tabby kit as Flipkit, and his sister, Thriftkit. Alderheart bends down, and gives their bodies a check, asking if the young kits have been feeding well. Ivypool says they never stop, but her blue eyes gleam with amusement and love. Fernsong puts in that neither he nor his mate can be happier. :Ivypool admits that when her sister, Dovewing left, she felt angry and betrayed, but now that she has her own kits, she understands her kin's thinking. Alderheart complies, then goes to see how Cinderheart is, curled around her own kits, and the gray tabby gazes affectionately at Ivypool's litter. :After Briarlight's death, Jayfeather blames himself, saying that he must've passed his sickness onto her when he aided in delivering Flipkit, Thriftkit, and Bristlekit. Alderheart, however, reassures the gray tabby it isn't his fault Briarlight passed due to her illness. :Dovewing and the newly renamed Tigerstar return back to the lake, and Dovewing pays a visit to her old home. Graystripe and Millie come running over, but Ivypool overtakes, joyfully greeing her sister, her young kits squirming after their mother. The three siblings sniff at the new, unfamilar cats, and Ivypool introduces her litter to her sister and her kits. She lists Flipkit off, with his siblings, Thriftkit and Bristlekit. :Lightkit says it's good she and her littermates have kin, after a quick introduction and explanation from Dovewing. When the smoky gray she-cat breaks the news of her living in ShadowClan, Ivypool gathers her kits close, and turns her back on Dovewing. As the ShadowClan queen leaves, Flipkit's mother still refuses to look at her departing sister. Trivia Interesting facts *He has kittypet blood through Cloudtail and Firestar, WindClan blood through Windflight and Crowfeather, and SkyClan blood through Redtail. *Flipkit is a distant descendant of Windstar via Ashfoot. Kin Members '''Mother:' :Ivypool: Father: :Fernsong: Sisters: :Bristlekit: :Thriftkit: Aunts: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotkit: :Flykit: :Dovewing: Grandmothers: :Cinderheart: :Whitewing: Grandfathers: :Lionblaze: :Birchfall: Great-grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: Great-grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: :Ravenpaw: Great-aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-half-uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Great-great-uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-great-aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-great-aunts/uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Great-half-uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-great-grandfathers: :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Great-great-grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-great-great-aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-great-great-uncles: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-great-uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-great uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-half-uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-half-aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Darktail: :Unnamed kits: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Unnamed kit: :Unidentified kits: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant relatives: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, ''pages 496-497 :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 |''See more}} Tree References and Citations de:Flipkitfi:Flipkitru:Прыгунчикpl:Trzepnięty Category:Kits Category:River of Fire characters Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Males Category:Minor characters